A controller system, such as a flight controller system, may interface with one or more sensors and one or more actuators. Typical controller systems operate at a system frequency and asynchronously poll sensor data from the sensors and asynchronously write to/drive the actuators.
The controller system may include one or more modules. An execution time of each module and an order of execution of the modules may affect the performance of the controller system.